Mistletoe
by nightfaeries
Summary: Cute cabbie story that takes place during a christmas party. Fluff promised. As I said, Cabbie. One-shot.


**A Christmas fic! I'm super late, I was sick and had no ideas. I apologise in advance. Hope you enjoy anyway! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own cabbie, but I would like to *evil grins***

* * *

><p>It was Christmas. The birth of Christ. The day where people celebrate the joy of giving. Everything was happy. Everywhere was happy. Everyone was happy.<p>

There was a amazing small Christmas party going on in the Vega household. Everyone invited was having a blast, including Cat and Robbie. They went to the party together and they were together for the entire party so far.

Cat was going to the restroom for a quick relief and to touch up her makeup. She begged Robbie to follow her as she slowly intertwined her petite fingers with his thick manly ones, pulling him along with her. They had thought that no one was watching, but in fact, Jade was observing the two and she followed.

Robbie was leaning on the wall beside the door, waiting for Cat to finish doing whatever she to do. He turned when the door clicked and somehow noticed that there was a mistletoe on the bathroom door above his head. He grinned a little to himself. After all, Cat was the one who brought him here.

Cat stood directly underneath the mistletoe that was hung on the door when she came out of the bathroom and she failed to realize it.

"Hi.." She waved cutely at Robbie.

"Hi." Robbie replied with a sheepish smile.

He then decided to lean in to kiss her, catching her off guard. A spark was felt by both of them when their lips touched and their lips moved in synchronization for a few happy seconds. By the time they broke the kiss, Robbie's hand was on her cheek and Cat's hands was circled around his neck.

"Hehe..." Cat giggled, but suddenly scrunched her nose, giving Robbie a puzzled look.

"Why did you kiss me Robbie..?" Cat asked him while her hands caressed his messy curls at the nape of his neck, still enjoying the moment.

"Mistletoe," he replied simply, expecting her to figure out as his hands subconsciously traveling down to her waist, pulling her closer.

"Huh?" Cat was totally clueless, which made Robbie smile.

She was always cute when she was confused.

"Mistletoe," he said again, this time looking up, directing Cat to what he was referring to.

"Oh hehe.." She let out an airy giggle while looking up, before looking down to make eye contact with him again. She stared into his eyes, then bitting her lower lip, signaling that she wanted more. Both of them leaned in and thus another spark was created.

It started with small sweet pecks. Robbie used one hand to stroke her hair and the other still at her waist, pressing her onto his. On the other hand, Cat pulled him closer to her by wrapping her arms tighter around his neck, tiptoeing to make it easier for both of them.

After a few moments, Cat brushed her tongue softly against Robbie's lower lip, granting access to explore his cavern. This made him shiver slightly but he was still overjoyed. He lightly laced his fingers with Cat's, which had now fallen onto his chest. There was a intense and heated battle between both of their tongues but Cat won, for the very first time and she was very happy about it.

"Hehehe," she giggled after slowly nibbling his bottom lip and ended it with a sweet peck.

She then pulled him against her, catching him by surprise as she was sandwiched between Robbie's body and the bathroom door. She started kissing him ferociously again, pulling him against her until her had no choice but to press his arms against the door for support. Cat climbed onto him like he was a tree, her legs hanging onto his waist and continued to kiss him. He subconsciously placed his hands below her thighs and gently gave her a squeeze

The two were so involved in their own little thing that they were oblivious to the curious onlooker that was hiding at a corner. It was Jade of course, and she had seen everything from the start. She decided to take a picture and send it to Cat to tease her before walking off as she was no longer interested as of what they were doing anymore.

Still very turned on, Cat started planting wet kisses on Robbie's neck and he let out stifled moans as it was a very sensitive area of his. Cat however, was enjoying it and continued nibbling a spot she found on his neck.

After she was bored and done, she gave him a few more soft pecks before resting her head on his shoulder, still in her monkey like position. Robbie was getting very tired, but he still held her anyway.

'Beep!' Cat's phone rang obnoxiously and interrupted the moment. She gave Robbie another peck on his lips before climbing down him to see what was the deal. When she opened the message, she was shocked that Jade had sent her a picture she secretly took of Robbie and her making out.

"What's the matter?" Robbie asked her when he noticed that she had gone red.

"Uh... Jadey sent me this," she stuttered in embarrassment while showing Robbie her phone.

The moment he saw it, he blushed like a tomato and anxiously scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh..." He managed to say.

"It's okay Robbie... A-as long as you liked it," she says in a cute manner that made him blush even more.

"I loved it..." He confessed before kissing her forehead lightly.

They went into a tight embrace, Cat digging into his shirt.

"Merry Christmas Robbie..." She mumbled into his shirt.

"Merry Christmas to you too Cat.." He replied while patting her back softly.

It was certainly a very special Christmas to remember.

* * *

><p><strong>I cannot get over how cute Matt is. I need to stop fangirling in author's notes.<strong>

**A confession here; I might not be able to update as often when I start school on 2 Jan. I'll try to update two chapters a time certain weekends to make up for it. I will still be writing, since I have a lot of spare time to make use of during rides to school. Don't expect much from me once 2015 starts because it's going to be a busy year for me but I think I'll write a lot of cabbie drabbles :)**

**Thanks for reading and review if you feel like it!**

**xo**

**Winnie**


End file.
